


The Start of Something New

by novaartinoisaqueen



Series: Georgia Rawles Fan Club [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, protect georgia and baby adrian at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaartinoisaqueen/pseuds/novaartinoisaqueen
Summary: Young Georgia Rawles makes a startling discovery that will change her life forever.
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden
Series: Georgia Rawles Fan Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674634
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr nova-artino-is-a-queen and say hi!

It was well after three in the morning, and twenty two year old Georgia Rawles was standing outside Hugh Everhart’s apartment, banging on his door. She didn’t know where else to go; definitely not back home, even though she lived with Tamaya and could probably get more help from her. No, right now, she needed her best friend, the person she had grown up with. 

She knew it wasn’t safe for her to keep standing out on his doorstep, but she also knew that most people stayed back when she entered a room. It was a trait she prided herself on, being intimidating, even though in high school she received the reward for Most Likely to Cry Over Puppies. 

After three minutes of consistent banging, the door finally swung open, and Georgia came face to face with a yawning Hugh Everhart, who was squinting at her. Before he could ask her why she was there at such an hour, Georgia pushed passed him into the small apartment. 

“Please, do come in,” Hugh mumbled sarcastically, closing the door behind her. “Georgia, it’s three in the fuc-”

“I’m pregnant,” Georgia blurted out. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, swallowing. At Hugh’s blank stare, clearly no longer tired, she continued. “I…I-I-I’m sorry, Hugh. I didn’t know where else to go.” 

Hugh’s gaze drifted down to her flat stomach. Georgia felt the urge to hide it, despite there being nothing there yet. “Please tell me Evander’s not the father.”

A laugh escaped Georgia’s throat, though it sounded nervous. It was a running joke between the two of them that she liked Evander; in reality, Evander was closer to Hugh than anyone, and she was fine with keeping it that way. He was a little too full of himself for her taste. “Skies, no. I…It’s that guy I went out with a few times about a month and a half ago, remember? I saved him from that shoe factory?” 

It took him a moment, but Hugh slowly nodded. He still looked dumbfounded as he suggested they sit down. He faced her. “Does he know?”

Georgia curled her feet up underneath her legs. “No. I just found out myself. I was headed home when I came across a robbery in a convenience store.” She shook her head. “I couldn’t just let them rob the poor old man, so I knocked them out and tied them up outside. The man was so grateful that he let me take whatever I wanted from the store-”

“And you took a test?” Hugh leaned back against the couch cushions. 

She nodded. “I almost took some medicine, just because that’s always good to have around, and it’s so rare, but I was selfish. I remembered that I missed my period, and I acted for myself.” She grabbed one of his throw pillows and hugged it to her chest. “Hugh, what do I do? I can’t bring a kid into this world. Not like this.” 

Her stomach turned over at the mention of a child. She had regretted hooking up with that guy, whose name she refused to think about, soon after. It was never a good idea to do anything in today’s world without proper protection, and now she was paying for her mistake. 

Hugh rubbed the stubble on his chin, studying Georgia with sympathy in his eyes. “You’re not messing with me. You’re actually pregnant.”

Georgia refrained from chucking the pillow at him. She sighed, clutching it tighter. “Yes! I’m pregnant! That’s been established, dumbass!” She jumped when another young man appeared from thin air in the tiny kitchenette, a glass of water in his hand. 

“You’re pregnant? What the hell, Georgia?” 

Georgia groaned and actually threw the pillow this time, but only to the spot beside her. She should’ve known he was going to be here; he and Hugh had been together for a while now. Well, it wasn’t like she cared if he knew as well; she had known him almost as long as she had known Hugh. “Hi, Simon.”

“Is it that handsome man you saved a few weeks ago? You seemed to really like him.” Simon padded over and sat beside her. 

She nodded, bringing her legs up to her chest to rest her chin on them. “I broke it off, though. He was scared of me, of what I can do.” 

Hugh made an exasperated noise in the back of his throat. “Wait, you aren’t seeing him anymore?”

“No. He didn’t like that I’m a prodigy…said it was too much pressure to date a superhero, so I dumped him before he could dump me.” She shrugged weakly. “I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t important.” She was sure part of it was also because she was nearly six feet tall and was a couple inches taller than him, even if he never admitted it. Her height couldn’t be helped, though. It ran in the Rawles blood. He was starting to bore her, anyway, the more she got to know him. His personality didn’t match his looks. 

“Well, it’s important now.” Simon shook his head. “You have to tell him.”

Georgia froze, blinking at Simon. “What? No, I…I don’t even know where he lives! We only went out a few times. And besides,” she licked her lips, “what if he doesn’t care? Or what if this baby is also a prodigy? He’ll want nothing to do with us.” She surprised herself when she placed a hand over her belly protectively, but let it fall to her side just as quickly. “I don’t think he should know.” 

“He’s the father, George.” Simon rolled his eyes. “You were both careless, and it’s only right that he knows.”

“Careless?” Georgia frowned. “Easy for you to say, Mister I’m-gay-and-a-man-and-therefore-don’t-have-to-worry-about-these-things!” 

Simon raised his hands up in defense and shot a look at Hugh when he laughed. “I still think you should tell him.” 

“Well, he’s the least of my worries right now.” Georgia grew quiet. “How am I supposed to be a mom? I don’t have time to raise a kid, and this world is too violent for any baby.” 

Hugh scooted closer and took her hands in his. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re not alone in this, Georgia.”

Tears welled in her eyes, her wall that she had been building since she read that test falling. She thought she was going to be able to get through this calmly and with a clear mind, but the more she thought about being pregnant and motherhood, the more frightened she grew. “You know that I’ve always wanted to be a mom, but not like this, Hugh. I’m broke and unmarried and there’s crime every night down the street from my apartment.”

She felt the cushion lift up as Simon stood and went back to the kitchenette. Hugh pulled her closer to him until her head was on his lap. A tear trickled down her cheek and landed on his knee. “What am I going to do?” 

Hugh rubbed her back soothingly. “Well, you can have the baby or not, but there aren’t many doctors around these days, and prodigy healers are rare, so it’s more dangerous to terminate the pregnancy. You could give them up for adoption when they’re born, or you can keep them.” Georgia sniffled, not liking any of those options. “Just know that we’ll be here beside you no matter what, okay? You have five people who care about you, George. We’ll support whatever you do, and you don’t have to decide right now.” It was just like Hugh to give her rational options, even if he wasn’t always the most rational person in the world. But when she needed a pep talk, he always had the right things to say. That was one of the reasons why she became friends with him so many years ago. 

Simon came back and held out a glass of water. Georgia sat back up and accepted it gratefully, the cool liquid feeling good on her closed throat. “I’m going to be fat.”

“You’re going to have to rest.” Simon sat back down, narrowing his eyes at her. “At least, as the pregnancy goes on.”

“I can still kick ass even if I’m fifty pounds heavier,” Georgia said, curling her lip up at him in mock disgust. 

Simon smiled. “I’m not saying you can’t.”

She took in a slow breath, wiping away the last of her tears. “Kasumi is going to be thrilled. Tamaya will be pissed. Evander…hard to say.” 

Hugh chuckled and patted her knee lightly. “They’ll all support you, don’t worry..”

But Georgia did worry. Even with his lighthearted tone, she still felt dread at the road she was headed down. Her…a mom. Hugh had said she didn’t have to keep the baby, but Georgia knew deep down that she was going to. Ever since she was little, she had dreamed of being a mom, having always loved kids. Her parents never gave her any siblings to play with, much to her dismay. She always figured it was because of her gift, that they didn’t want to risk having another prodigy in the house. 

Oh, skies. Georgia could only imagine what she would do if her child was a prodigy as well. Were the children of prodigies also prodigies? Was it something in their blood that was passed down? She had no clue, and as prodigies were still held at a distance in the world, she could only hope that this baby was normal. As much as she enjoyed her gift of flight, she would never want her child to be discriminated against as she had been all her life. 

Hugh was right, though. She had a support group, which was more than many expecting mothers in her position had. She could do it. 

After all, she was the inimitable and powerful Lady Indomitable. 

* * *

At three months, Georgia made her decision, surprising herself and the other Renegades with how quick she made up her mind. 

At five months, she felt her baby kick for the first time, and felt an immediate burst of love for the life growing inside of her. 

At six months, she rescued a prodigy healer from a burning hospital and found out she was having a boy. 

At nine months, she was still terrified of her future. 

It wasn’t until she held her son in her arms for the first time that she finally had a name for him. Adrian. She wasn’t sure where it came from, but it felt right. For a while, she considered naming him after a family member, but this was so much better. It was something of his own, not something he had to share with a passed on relative that he would never get to know. It was so rare in today’s world to have something that belonged only to one person, anyway. 

“I will always protect you,” twenty three year old Georgia Rawles whispered to her son, who was only a few hours old. He stared up at her, mouth open wide. He had her eyes, much to her delight. “I promise no harm will come to you, my angel.” She brought him up to her face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and thought of how tiny and vulnerable he was in her hold. A new fear entered her mind, but she pushed it down, not wanting to worry about it right now. She was happy, truly happy. 

A knock sounded at the door, and Georgia looked up as the door opened. Hugh entered, smiling with a curious twinkle in his eyes. “Just wanted to check on things in here,” he murmured. 

Georgia gestured for him to come in, and he came closer, sitting beside her on the edge of her bed. He had helped her give birth to her son in her bedroom, a feat that took almost eight hours. Not as long as some mothers, but still long enough to render Georgia exhausted. She needed a long, long nap, but she also didn’t want to miss any of her son’s new life. 

Hugh regarded her and Adrian with a look she couldn’t decipher. Adrian was watching this new face intently with his big eyes. He stuck his tongue out at Hugh, as if he were just realizing he had a tongue, and Georgia had to giggle softly. 

“How would you like to hold your godson?”


End file.
